


It's okay to not be okay

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lisanna is a good girlfriend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: “I think something is wrong with Lucy,” Natsu says as he takes a few sips of his drink.Lisanna feels her heart tightens at these words because she noticed it too.





	It's okay to not be okay

“I think something is wrong with Lucy,” Natsu says as he takes a few sips of his drink.

Lisanna feels her heart tightens at these words because she noticed it too. Actually, everyone made a little comment on her girlfriend tonight, and she just brushes the matter away, because whatever was happening to Lucy didn’t concern them. But at this moment it was Natsu. And if there’s someone who knows Lucy as much as Lisanna does, if not more, it is him.

So this time she stops what she’s doing and takes a look at her childhood friend. His eyes are on her, waiting patiently for her to give an answer. She smiles a little, despite the fact that he has his full attention on her, his body is leaning against the one next to him and she doesn’t miss the curious look that Sting is now giving to her. Natsu must be really worried if he chooses to talk to her about this instead of enjoying his night with his boyfriend who he rarely gets to see.

“I know.. she’s been like this since this morning. I tried to talk to her but she says she is fine every time. I don’t know what to do,” Lisanna finally answers.

This time she takes a look at Lucy. The blonde is sitting with Erza and Juvia. The three of them look quite happy and seem to enjoy their nights but Lisanna doesn’t miss the way Lucy’s eyes doesn’t make contact with any of her friends, instead, her gaze seems lost somewhere far away. She doesn’t miss either the way Lucy’s shoulders were tensed. But mostly it’s quite hard to miss the dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn’t slept for weeks.

“Do the same thing that she does to me when I have bad moods! Hit her on the head! It works! ” Natsu talks again.

And at this Lisanna can’t help but laugh a little. She knows that he is doing this on purpose, just to lighten the mood.

“She does this because that’s the only method that works with you! Plus I won’t hit my girlfriend! It’s bad !”

“You know I didn’t mean it like this! Just take her away. I’m sure Mira won’t be mad if you finish earlier! And I’m pretty sure Lucy is here only because you are, I have no doubt that given the choice she would have stayed at home.”

Lisanna thinks about it for a moment as she takes a look at Mira who is smiling at whatever joke Cana just made. She knows that her sister won’t be mad, moreover, it’s a quiet night.

“Come on! Go get your girl and make everything better!” Sting intervenes.

And that seems to make her move as she waves the two boys goodbye before going to Mirajane to tell her she’s going home with Lucy. As expected, the older Strauss just smiles at her and nods in agreement. Lisanna takes her belongings and heads to where her girlfriend his. She smiles kindly at Erza and Juvia as she puts her hand on Lucy’s shoulder to get her attention.

“Are you ready to go, love?” she asks softly.

Lucy seems startled for a moment, like she didn’t expect Lisanna to be here, next to her. The surprise is only there for a second though, then she is back with that empty smiles as she stands up to follow Lisanna, without so much as a goodbye to Erza and Juvia. No one makes a comment of course, and Lisanna just slides her fingers between Lucy’s.

A little breeze messes up softly with their hairs as they make their way in the streets, walking close to each other. Winter is coming, and Lisanna has no doubt that in a few days she would have to bring a jacket with her.

“You don’t seem like yourself tonight, sweetheart,” Lisanna says, her full attention now on her girlfriend.

She would have wait until home, but something about the night and the quietness around them made her speak. She glances at Lucy, only to find a single tear rolling down her cheek. She slows her steps.

“I know.. I’m sorry.” Lucy whispers.

“You don’t have to be sorry, love. But you’ve been a little off all day and tonight seems rougher on you. I just want you to talk to me.”

This time Lisanna stops completely because now Lucy is sobbing, and it doesn’t take long before she wraps her arms around the blonde.

She doesn’t know how much time passed before Lucy calms down, but when she does, Lisanna doesn’t take away her arms from around her.

“I don’t know what is wrong… I…I woke up this morning and it was like something was missing… as if, I don’t know. I just felt empty. And it was like that all day,” she takes a moment to breathe and begins again, “And now it’s worse… I don’t know what is wrong with me. I’m sorry. I didn’t felt like that since my dad died but no one has died now but I don’t know what is wrong. I-I promise it's…” she trails off as her sadness gets the better of her.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to know and I won’t ask anything more. Don’t apologize for feeling like this.” Lisanna interrupts, bringing a hand to Lucy’s hair. “I’m sorry you’re feeling like this love. You must be really tired.”

Lucy only nods against her, not a word leaving her lips, but Lisanna can still feel tears falling down her shoulder.

“How about we go home? I’ll make you a nice bath, then we’ll go to bed. And tomorrow, when you’ll feel rested and calm enough we can discuss all this?”

Again she doesn’t have a verbal answer, only a nod, but this is enough for her. So she fights back her own tears, her heart heavy because of how much her girlfriend is suffering, but she decides to not let it be seen, and she starts to walk toward their home again.

I’ll make everything better for you, she resolves. Anything for you, Lisanna promises to herself.


End file.
